Love is Blindness
by alliecat8697
Summary: Waiting for Parker, Auggie begins to think of Annie, and whether or not his decision is right. I'm not going to say I suck at summaries but I will say that this one does haha. R&R please, A/A! Ch. 5 up
1. Chapter 1

**AN: K, so don't be too hard on me. I've never written Covert Affairs fanfics, but I love this show so decided to try it. (: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all! :( **

* * *

He was so sweaty. He had been patiently waiting for Parker at her apartment for about 20 minutes. He had called and she had told him she'd be there soon, but she hadn't elaborated. He didn't bother calling again and bugging her about why she was late. He wasn't in the mood. Plus, he was busy thinking. He was going over his proposal in his head, over and over, each time his words changing up just a bit.

He kept thinking of Annie. Mainly, he was thinking of a certain conversation associated with Annie...A conversation he'd had with Jai a while before he died. He remembered every word of the conversation, because it had been important to him. It had opened his eyes a bit.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"You _like _her? I knew it, oh my God. I knew it," Auggie said, looking in the direction he thought Jai was facing.

"Yeah, I do. But do you know why I'm not even going to try to go for her?" he questioned in a tone that indicated that he obviously already knew the answer to his rhetorical question.

"Because you work with her, and it would be unprofessional and you would get in huge trouble, and maybe even be reassigned. It would be stupid. It would be like...like if I went for her," Auggie answered.

Jai shook his head. Auggie didn't know this, obviously, due to his sight...or lack, thereof. But somehow he just thought so. It seemed like something Jai would do.

"No. I don't stay away from her because of work. Work is whatever. We could hide it. I mean, we are, afterall, spies. We could hide a relationship. It has nothing to do with work. It has to do with the fact that she doesn't have feelings for me at all," Jai said.

Auggie nodded and wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. "Okay...well, sucks to suck. I don't know what to tell you. Why are you telling me all this? No offense, but we've never exactly been the pair to have a nice heart-to-heart about your love issues," he spat.

"You're so blind, August."

"Um. Yeah, you're right, Jai. I'm pretty damn blind," Auggie replied incredulously.

"No pun intended, you're blind to Annie. You don't get it," Jai said.

"I know her way better than you do-"

"That's my point," he interrupted.

"How do you even know she doesn't like you, anyway?" Auggie inquired. "Have you told her that you have feelings for her? How do you know?"

Jai was quiet for a minute. "Because she doesn't look at me...the way that she looks at you. That's-"

Auggie interrupted him. "Woah, woah, woah. So this is where this conversation is going? Uh-uh. No way. Me and Annie are friends. Best friends at that. And coworkers. There's nothing there, and you're crazy if you think there is," he said.

"Of course there is. You can't deny it if you don't even know what I'm talking about," Jai said.

"What the hell _are_ you talking about? Because I think you were saying that Annie has a thing for me, and if that's what you said, then I'm pretty sure I know what you're talking about better than you do," Auggie retorted.

"You're _blind_. Blind. Literally. You can't see the way that she looks at you. If you saw the way she looks at you...You'd feel differently. I think she's in love with you," Jai said.

Auggie was quiet for a minute. "How...How does she look at me?" he said, trying not to sound as interested as he was.

"She admires you. She thinks you're brilliant...that part she's actually told me before-"

"That I'm brilliant? She said that?"

"Yeah-"

"I guess that would make sense...I mean I'm pretty smart for a disabled guy," Auggie agreed, grinning.

"She watches you. She looks at you during times when she shouldn't look at you, times when you're not even involved in what's going on. She lights up around you. Her eyes literally sparkle. She's in love with you, I swear I'm not imagining it," Jai said. "And you need to figure out how to be grateful for that, because I wish more than anything lately that she would look at me the way she looks at you."

Auggie was silent for what seemed like a long while, taking this all in. Finally he spoke. "Is, um...Is Annie pretty? I mean I know she's attractive...I can tell by her scent, her voice...but what does she look like?"

Jai sighed a bit. "She's so beautiful. More beautiful than I think you could imagine. She's gorgeous. She has long blonde hair, and big brown eyes...but I swear sometimes they look green. Her lips...her lips are her best quality in my opnion. They're plump but not grossly big...they're a light pink color. She's in shape...as you probably already know. Her jaw bone is very defined, making her look strong. She's taller for a woman, but a bit shorter than you. Her hair just falls perfectly around her face...her hair is beautiful...She doesn't have any kind of gross features. It seems like everyone has something gross or unappealing...she's perfect. She doesn't have a huge nose or ugly teeth or acne or messed up eyebrows. She's perfect. Her skin is so soft and smooth, it's an olive shade, a bit tan-"

Auggie interrupted him. "Okay, that's enough, that's definitely enough. As much as I appreciate your description, it didn't have to be that detailed. You really are in love with her, oh my God," he said, cracking up. "But I wish I could see her. Really, truly see her."

Jai sighed. "You would definitely like what you'd see," he said.

Auggie didn't reply, and Jai didn't say anything else, causing a long, awkward silence.

"Well, I, um...I better go. Lots of work to do. Just tell Annie how you feel. She will definitely go for you, there's no doubt," he said.

"Uh...one question," Auggie said.

"Yeah?"

"Who said I even had feelings for Annie?"

Jai chuckled. "It's so obvious, man. If you don't realize it, then I'm here to tell you that your eyes also light up when you're around her. You're definitely into her, don't deny it."

Auggie chuckled. "Whatever. See you later," he said.

* * *

_Presnent:_

And now, in retrospect, Auggie realized that at that time, he was in love with her...But was he still in love with her? Lately he was just confused. He wouldn't let himself think about his relationship with Annie, because he didn't know whether he had feelings for her or not. He honestly didn't know whether or not he was in love with Parker!

At least, he didn't know until she showed up at the door.

"Hi," she said, pulling him into a kiss.

When his lips attached to hers, he felt more confident. He still wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing, but he felt better than he had a few minutes ago. He felt her hand slip into his as she led him into her apartment, and he wasn't inside for more than ten minutes before he began to speak.

"I came back because I had something important to tell you. Recently, a few things have happened that have made me realize that life is so short. You never know what's going to happen to you. And if I died in a week, I would like to die knowing that I lived a life worth something...I want someone to live it with. So Parker, I wanted to ask you..."

He pulled out the box from his pants pocket and held it by his side.

_Am I really going to go through with this?_

* * *

**AN: Is he? Haha review please! I'm sorry if this story is totally dumb lol i wouldn't know...I've written a lot of law and order fanfics but never Covert Affairs so idk how this is going! If you like it, please review and tell me it's going okay! If you don't like it...still review and tell me you don't like it lol!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! OMG thanks for the reviews! Wand and a Paperclip: Haha, no not a one-shot! May not end up as long as I would like but I'll definitely be writing more covert affairs fics in the future anyhow(: And I am SOOO psyched about the next episode too!**

**Anywayyyy. I'm going on vacation for 5 days and it is 2:06 A.M. right now in Texas and I'm going to Missouri leaving at 5:30..A.M... So I have to get a bit of sleep, but I just finished writing this. My point of telling y'all this is that I'm super sorry if there's any mistakes but I had no time to proofread it, but I wanted to post a new chapter before I leave! So sorry if there's any mistakes haha I didn't proofread at all, this is about as raw as it gets! **

* * *

"So Parker, I wanted to ask you…."

Auggie knelt down on his knee, but when he ended up on the ground, he just kind of sat there. He stopped speaking. He wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling that it had to do with the fact that Annie's face, the way Jai had described it, flashed into his vision. Not literally, of course…but he thought of her. He thought of her face, mentally examining every detail Jai had told him about her. He thought of her smell, and the strong, classy clonking of her heels on the headquarters' floor. He thought of when he was down on the stairs and she ran back up to find him, and he realized that Jai was right about everything. Annie had feelings for him. She had feelings for him. He knew she did. He also knew that, whether he wanted to admit it or not, if he was sitting here on his knee in front of Parker about to propose to her yet still thinking of Annie, he must feel something for her. He felt something for her too. He wanted her with him right now. He didn't _really_ want to be at Parker's apartment, knelt down in front of her. Proposing to Parker had turned into a task, a job that had to be taken care of, rather than a happy and amazing celebratory decision to ask her to marry him. Proposing to Parker had turned into a way for Auggie to deny his feelings for Annie because of work and because of his fear of rejection, instead of what it should be…which was a decision made out of love for Parker.

"Auggie…" Parker started in, jarring him away from his thoughts immediately.

All thoughts of Annie aside, Auggie still couldn't speak. He couldn't bring himself to say a word, even though he was now really and truly living in the moment of his proposal. He still couldn't say a word.

"I know what you're doing. And I'm really sorry, Aug…but I can't. I…I can, I mean…but I don't want to. When I saw you today, I was hoping to get a bit of, um, closure," Parker said.

Auggie was stunned. He stayed in the kneeling position for a moment longer, and then brought himself to stand up on his legs, which felt like jello. He leaned against some sort of wall or structure for support.

After a few more moments of silence, he finally spit out a few words.

"What do you mean by closure?" he asked shakily, quietly.

"Closure as in…I want to stop seeing you. I can't be with you, Auggie. I have had so many opportunities with so many other people that live close to me and can give me what I want right now, at any time any day that I want. But I've had to turn down anything that comes along because I have to stay faithful to you and our long distance relationship. I mean, this isn't going anywhere. You can't leave where you live and I can't leave here. It just doesn't work out. And I'm tired of turning other men down. But…I guess while you're here and I'm trying to be 100% honest with you…I, um…didn't exactly turn down the last opportunity that came along…" Parker's voice dropped to a loud whisper on the last sentence. "And I know it was wrong, and I'm sorry…but I'm still with him, and he…well, he made me realize that I have been missing out. I have been sitting around waiting for something that isn't going to happen. And it's not just because I don't want a long distance relationship, Auggie, so don't try to fix this. It's not worth your time…because you aren't worth mine. Even if there was a way to work it out, a way that I could move closer or you could, a way that we could be together more often and everything would be okay…It wouldn't be worth it to me, Auggie. I'm not in love with you anymore. It's hard to be in love with somebody that you don't ever see. It wouldn't be worth it to make an effort. I'm sorry Auggie. We're done," Parker finally finished.

Auggie stayed quiet for a minute. "Okay," he said simply.

Parker snorted. "Wait, what? What do you mean, okay?"

He shrugged. "Okay…? I mean, do you not want me to be okay with it?"

"I do…I just…I thought you would react differently. I thought you would be a lot more upset over me."

"Parker, listen. If you don't learn to work around your conceited personality, nobody is ever going to be great with you. I mean, it bothers you to hear that I'm fine with you breaking up with me. It bothers you that I'm not crying or really upset over all of this. I'm not saying that you aren't worth something…But stop acting like you can treat me like I'm worthless and I would just wait around for you a million years if I had to, even though I'll never get you because you think you're too good for me. You know what? I wasn't going to propose. I mean, I was, but then I stopped. You know why? Because I realized I'm in love with somebody else. So stop being so sure of yourself," he spat, carefully leaning off of the wall.

Parker was silent.

"Well, I think we're done here," Auggie started. "If you don't mind, I'd like to grab a quick glass of water and I will be on my way."

Parker nodded but then realized Auggie couldn't see her. "Okay," she said.

Auggie walked out of the room and into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

When Auggie walked away, his phone rang. Parker walked towards it and grabbed it. The caller ID said Annie Walker. She pressed the green button and spoke into the phone.

"Hello?" Parker said.

"Um…Hi, Parker. It's Annie…Auggie's coworker…? Listen, I just wanted to check up on him. Is everything all right with you guys?" Annie asked.

It was clear to Parker that Annie had known Auggie would propose.

"No, actually it's not. We broke up," Parker said.

Annie was quiet for a minute. "Wait, what? Why? Auggie seemed like he had his mind made up on you…" she said, her voice trailing off thoughtfully.

Parker scoffed. "Oh, believe me, he did. I just couldn't do it though. I don't love him. And I mean, Annie, I feel so guilty…" She said. _Let the lies begin,_ she thought, smirking as she walked into her bathroom and closed the door so Auggie wouldn't hear her.

"Why?" Annie asked.

"He can't get over it. He's in the bathroom crying his eyes out, and I just feel like it's all my fault…I mean it is all my fault, but I just fell out of love with him. He isn't handling it well at all. He keeps asking again and trying to convince me…and I just feel so awful about it all, but I don't want to marry him, or be with him anymore. You know what he said to me? He said that he would never, _ever_ love anybody like he loves me. He said that he never has and he never will. And I keep trying to talk to him about it, I try to tell him that there are other people out there for him…but he just seems to be living in this mindset where he can't get over….well, me. He says that I'm all he's ever loved, the only one he ever _will_ love. He says that he's never felt a connection with anybody else…"

Annie was completely silent for a long few moments. "Um…I-I have to go," she said.

"Do you want me to tell him you called?" Parker asked.

"No," Annie snapped quickly, hanging up immediately.

Parker grinned at her doings. Who was Auggie to tell her who she was and what was wrong with her? He didn't even know what she was capable of.

Now she was free of him, and Annie's hopes were crushed the way hers were earlier when Auggie had insulted her.

Auggie had nobody now.

* * *

**AN: We might have a little trouble in Paradise...Review for me please! Thanks guys, I'll update hopefully in like 5 days! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I had a good vacation but now I'm back & ready to write! Thank you guys for reminding me how OOC I was getting with Parker. I definitely understand what y'all mean! But I had to use her to make a conflict for my story! && You guys will understand a lot better why she was OOC whenever I get to explain it later in the story! But for now, please just bear with me and let the story carry itself and fix the character problems itself!**

* * *

Annie sat and stared at her phone for quite some time after Parker hung up, unable to stop thinking about what she'd said. Auggie would never love anyone else. He only loved Parker. He would never love her, just Parker.

What had she been thinking, anyway? Auggie? Of course he'd never go for her…They worked together. And he was in love with Parker. What made Annie think she had a chance with him? Why was she so set on being with him and nobody else anyway? She needed a reality check, and the call from Parker served as a good one. Parker finally made her realize that she didn't have a chance with Auggie.

However, no matter how mad Annie wanted to be with Auggie because he didn't feel the same way she did about him, she couldn't be mad at him. She knew that his feelings weren't his fault. She knew that it was her fault for assuming there was something between them when they were just friends and coworkers. She couldn't be mad at him, when none of it was his fault and she didn't have a right to be upset with him.

Annie also knew that even though she had feelings for Auggie that were hard to keep back, she still needed his friendship. He was her best friend, no matter what. And Annie had heard what Parker said on the phone, about Auggie being upset and torn to pieces. This was a time when Annie _had_ to be there for Auggie, even if it was difficult and upsetting.

So after staring at the phone for a while longer, Annie finally picked it up and called Auggie.

"Hey," he answered.

"Hey…" she replied. "How did things go down with Parker?" she asked, not feeling like explaining what Parker had told her. She didn't want Auggie to feel like she saw him as pathetic for being in love with someone who didn't love him back.

"Bad. We broke it off," he said.

Annie shook her head to herself. "We" was a term that she knew he was using to say, "She dumped me and I eventually left." She felt sorry for him. Strangely, she didn't hear much disappointment in his voice. She knew him well enough to hear through his voice whether or not he was upset. But Parker had made it clear that he was, and Annie knew that he must have just been putting on his big boy voice so he didn't sound too upset or embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry, Auggie…It'll be okay-"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Annie. How about we meet up at our little bar we used to go to and hang out a bit tonight? I'm about to be on a plane home, I should be back by about ten. Meet me?" he asked.

Annie was quiet for a second, kind of stunned. He really did seem fine. He was obviously trying really hard to maintain his pride. "Um…Yeah, that's fine…Listen Aug, I really want you to know that you can be honest with me. You don't have to hide anything…I mean, if you're upset, you can tell me," she said.

Auggie chuckled. "I'm fine. Just meet me tonight, okay? I've got to go, I'm about to get on the plane. Bye," he said, hanging up.

Annie squinted, trying to understand what was going on with him. Why the hell was he still trying to hide it from her? Didn't he know he could trust her? He was acting so strange.

She stood up and started to dart into her closet to find something amazing to wear to the bar, but then remembered Auggie couldn't see her anyway so it really didn't matter. The best she could do was find her best perfume and loudest heels.

* * *

That night, Annie showed up at the bar at ten and waited about fifteen minutes before Auggie showed up.

"You're late," she said, chuckling.

He laughed. He pulled her in for a long hug. She hugged him back, enjoying it. She handed him the drink she already had for him. She knew he needed one.

They drank for a bit and talked about everything aside from Parker until Annie decided to try to get through to him.

"Auggie, I know you're upset about the way that things went down with Parker. I know you really wanted to build a life with her…It's not going to get any better unless you talk about it," she said, prompting him.

He was quiet for a minute, with confusion etched all over his face. "Annie, I already told you that I'm not upset. I don't need to talk about it-"

"I'm here for you, Auggie, come on," Annie interrupted, grabbing his hand.

"I said I'm fine. But I know you're here for me…and I appreciate that," he said, squeezing her hand.

Annie shut her mouth abruptly, not understanding what was going on. _Why_ wouldn't he just spill? She didn't get it.

They were both silent for a minute, and Auggie gave Annie a look she'd never seen before. It was gentle yet desperate. He put his hands on her cheeks and stroked them with his thumbs. Annie's eyebrows furrowed as she just stared at him, wondering what was happening. Before she could assess it anymore, Auggie pulled her to him and kissed her passionately, seeming like he could keep going forever. It was full of energy…It was everything Annie wanted. She wanted it badly…But she didn't want it now. She knew what he was doing. He was _settling_ for her. He was going to try to be with her because Parker wouldn't take him now. She didn't want to believe that he would do that, but that was really the way it seemed. She pulled her head back violently.

"You're ridiculous," she spat, jumping up from the barstool and clonking quickly and angrily out of the bar. She was _not_ a second choice. She wasn't something he could just have any time he wanted because she was that desperate to have him. She wanted to be somebody's _first_ choice, and if she wasn't Auggie's, then she would find a way to fall out of love with him and in love with somebody who wanted her and _only_ her.

* * *

Auggie sat at the barstool, stunned. He wiped his lips and cradled his head in his hands. What was he thinking? Why would he think that Annie wanted him, just because of "the way she looked at him," as Jai had described it? She probably never had been in love with him, she probably didn't have any feelings for him whatsoever. Auggie needed to let go of what Jai had said about her, and go back to being single and caring only for his job. He wanted Annie. He was in love with her. He had thought of her before he started to propose to Parker. Proposing to Parker had been a mistake. He loved Annie. But he could tell that she clearly wasn't in love with him. He couldn't blame her for that. He shouldn't have randomly kissed her. She was his best friend, and he had just screwed up everything between them.

But he was going to fix it. He had to keep her as a friend. He had to tell her that their kiss was a mistake and he needed her as a friend. Because the kiss was a mistake. She wasn't in love with him, and he _couldn't_ be in love with her.

**AN: It will get better soon, don't freak out too bad. (: Review please! I think I'll update soon…if I get lots of reviews. (: **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! I decided to update sooner, thanks to moongrl088, hahaha. Athena64: thanks for reminding me lol! I like this chapter personally, I hope y'all do too(:**

* * *

Auggie had called Annie over and over, but she wasn't picking up. He didn't know what to do with this situation. He almost left a message, but he waited after the beep and he just didn't know what to say. He didn't say anything but rather just breathed awkwardly into the phone before he finally realized he had no idea what he was going to say, so he hung up.

When he got to work, he saw her several times, but she just avoided him. She wouldn't make eye contact with him all day, and he needed to talk to her, so he knew what the best thing to do was.

When Annie started to exit the building, she saw Auggie waiting for her, standing by the exit of the building. She immediately started to walk slower, trying to keep her heels from clonking so heavily on the floor. She did _not_ want to talk to him right now. She wasn't sure when she would feel like it, but she definitely didn't as of right now. Right now, she wanted to go home, soak in the bath tub, eat a huge dinner, and try her hardest _not_ to think of him whatsoever. So to get away from him, she tried to be as quiet as possible and slowly sneak past him, staying as far from him as possible. She was extremely relieved when she thought she had gotten away from him, but then he started talking to her back.

"You know, I've always liked your perfume," he said.

Annie tried to ignore it and keep walking quietly, still trying to convince him nobody was there, but he was following her.

"They say that when you lose a sense, all your others get stronger," he started, with a small moment of silence following. "Therefore…you can't sneak past me as long as you're wearing that perfume and those heels," he said, smirking.

She stopped when she got to her car. She didn't want to talk to him about last night, because she didn't want to think about last night…but she still wanted to talk to him, just because she couldn't go a day without talking to him. She had thought about him all day. It was like her day was incomplete without speaking to him at least a few times. Hearing his voice and seeing his face just this once while he was speaking to her already made her feel better. It was like she'd rather have negative attention from him than no attention at all, and even if she refused to speak back to him, she wanted him to continue trying. It was completely unfair to him, she knew, that she wanted him to be so desperate that he continued trying to talk to her even after she turned him down…but part of her just couldn't go without seeing him or hearing from him. But because she realized how unfair this was, she decided she would reply to him.

"I can't turn you down, even when I'm pissed," she said. "It's not fair." It seemed like Auggie was staring right at her, even if he couldn't see. He gave Annie a tiny smile, a somewhat bitter one.

"Let me buy you dinner," he said.

She looked away for him a minute and then looked back at him. "I'm not hungry. Big lunch," she lied.

Auggie leaned against her car and almost grabbed her hand but decided not to touch her. "You're always starving after work."

"Not today," she replied.

He was silent for a long moment. "I can't fix this if you don't let me make an effort," he finally spoke, his voice just about a whisper.

Part of Annie just wanted to hug him and say, "It's fine, whatever. Let's just keep being friends." Another part of her wanted to just be okay with being Auggie's second choice, and be with him anyways, even though she would be a settlement, simply because she wanted him so badly. But her brain told her that she couldn't do either of those things…she could, however, go for a bite to eat with him.

She moved his arm out of the way and opened her car door, climbing into the driver's seat. Auggie was confused. He stood outside of the car, staring at her.

"The passenger's seat is on the other side," Annie said sarcastically.

He grinned and got in the car with her.

* * *

On the way there, Auggie tried to talk to Annie about everything other than what had happened the night before, but he wasn't getting much out of her, and he couldn't avoid the subject forever. After a long few minutes of silence, when he had nothing left to talk to her about, he finally brought it up.

"I'm sorry about last night…I just…I don't know. I guess I was confused. I know it was a mistake…I don't know if I was feeling like that or not. But now I know that you weren't, and I know I shouldn't have done that. I didn't mean to mess anything up, I just…now that Parker and I are done, it made me realize that-"

"Made you realize what? Made you realize that you'd never have her so you'd go for me?" she interrupted him, her words tumbling out of her mouth before she could think about them.

"Wait, what?" he said, confused.

"You know what I'm talking about. I'm not a settlement, Auggie! I'm not a second choice! I'm not someone desperate that you can just have whenever you want me!" she yelled, her voice rising higher than it had ever gotten when she was talking to him.

He yelled back at her. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Quit acting like you're confused! I know good and well that you love Parker, and you'd never pick anybody above her if she was an option!" Annie spat, looking at him long and hard.

"Why would you even think that? Because I was going to propose? I didn't even propose," he said.

"Yeah, because she shot you down before you could!"

"Wait, how do you even know that-"

Auggie was cut off because the car swerved and cut him speechless.

Annie had been looking at Auggie the whole ride there, only glancing at the road occasionally, unable to concentrate on driving. When she glanced back at the road after screaming at Auggie for the last time, she saw that she was in the wrong lane and she had been clearly taking her anger out on the steering wheel, and she was now about to run into an 18-wheeler.

"Shit!" she screamed as she jerked the steering wheel to the right. When she did this, her little car smashed right into a large truck and started to flip, but thankfully smashed back down to the ground instead of flipping. Annie and Auggie both hit their heads several times when the car bounced around. Then it spun a few times and the airbags nearly suffocated them.

"Auggie!" Annie screamed. "Auggie, are you okay? Auggie!" She reached for him and grabbed his arm.

He panted. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said, gripping his arm tightly. "I'm so sorry Auggie, I'm sorry," she said.

"Me too," he said, pulling his arm out of her grip and instead grabbing her hand.

Annie was inhaling a lot of smoke from the front of her car, and she could barely see out of her window, but she saw a faint figure of a person running towards her, and the figure got closer and closer until she felt her car door being pulled open.

"Are you guys all right?" the middle-aged woman asked.

"Yeah," Annie replied, crawling out of the car and helping Auggie out with her.

"Did we wreck your car?" she asked the woman.

"No, no. I just pulled over to help. The truck is behind you, it's not too bad. It's not smashed like your car; it was big enough to handle the damage pretty well. Just a bit of a dent and crushed lights," she said.

Annie nodded and went to talk to the man, pulling Auggie by his arm with her.

"Hey. I'm so sorry, sir. I'll pay for all the damage, I wasn't paying attention. Here's my insurance card," she said, digging through her wallet for a minute and finally pulling it out.

The man was understanding, and an ambulance pulled up within a few minutes to take Annie and Auggie to the hospital. When it arrived, Annie just stared at it.

"We don't need medical attention. We're fine, we aren't hurt," she said.

"You may have suffered a concussion or contusions during the crash, we need to take you in and examine your heads," the EMT said, signaling for them to get into the ambulance.

Annie glanced over at Auggie and linked arms and hands with him. "Okay," she said, getting into the ambulance and helping Auggie in with her. "He's blind," she informed the EMT when they got inside.

The ambulance took off towards the hospital, and Annie gripped Auggie's hand all the way there, laying her head on his shoulder.

* * *

**AN: Review for a new (and probably last) chapter soon! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for the reviews(: I'm happy to say this is not the last, but the second-to-last chapter. I like it honestly, I hope y'all do too(:**

* * *

"You haven't suffered any concussions or serious damage. You have a few minor contusions which will heal within the next week. You may experience some dizziness upon standing-"

"Isn't it kind of hard to feel dizzy if you're blind?" Auggie questioned.

"You'd be surprised. Haven't you ever had the stomach flu?" the doctor asked.

Auggie directed his stare at where he guessed the doctor's eyes were focused.

"That's not the point. Anyway, you might get an unusually strong headache from time to time, but just take some over-the-counter pain reliever like ibuprofen or aspirin until the pain subsides, which should happen within the next week."

Auggie nodded the whole time, waiting until the doctor finally shut up. "Yeah, that's great. What about Annie?"

"Your friend? Well, she, um…we're having to hold her a bit longer and run some tests. Our radiologist is having trouble reading her CT scan."

Auggie allowed a long silence to follow the doctor's words. "What does that mean?"

The doctor chuckled. "It means exactly what I just said. When we took your CT scan, we could immediately tell that you hadn't broken anything and you had some contusions. When we took Annie's, it was a bit more complicated. The radiologist is just having trouble telling what's wrong with her-"

"So something is definitely wrong with her? There's no chance that she's just okay?" he interrupted.

"Well...no. If there was a chance that nothing was wrong then we would have been able to see that immediately," the doctor explained.

"Well, how bad could it be?" Auggie questioned.

"Honestly?" the doctor started," It could be anything from a small contusion to fatal bleeding of the brain."

"Bleeding of the brain?" Auggie repeated. He knew what bleeding of the brain meant. He didn't know why he was acting like he didn't. He wasn't stupid. Bleeding of the brain was _bad._

"Meaning that she-"

"I-I know what it means. Sorry. How long till I know?"

"I don't know. It's all up to the radiologist," the doctor answered.

"Can I talk to the radiologist?"

The doctor chuckled again. "Eager, are you?"

Auggie stayed silent, not in the mood to joke. Of course he was eager. He was in love with her.

"You can't speak with our radiologist. It can't take much longer, sir. It's just a reading."

Auggie nodded and soon after heard the doctor's footsteps marching away. He felt around to a chair, and sat down for a bit until he heard heels clomping on the hard hospital floor. They were distant but he immediately stood up and walked back to where he had been standing before he sat down.

"Annie," he said.

She laughed. "Your other senses really are better than everyone else's," she commented as she got closer to him.

When he felt her near to him, he pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair and holding her tightly until she decided to pull back. She had noticed his fondness towards her.

"Hey…what's wrong? I'm fine," she said.

"What does she have?" Auggie asked the doctor. He knew the doctor had walked in with Annie because he'd heard shoes coming down the hall that he knew weren't Annie's. And he'd been blind long enough that he could sense someone's presence.

"She has a concussion. It's not anything severe. It will heal within the next three weeks hopefully, and she can deal with the pain by taking pain relievers, like you, until she feels better. Annie, if you don't take the pain relievers, I will warn you that the pain could be pretty severe. Your symptoms include a feeling of heaviness in your head, extreme headaches and migraines, dizziness, blurred vision for up to two hours after awakening in the morning, and neck soreness. When these happen, just remind yourself that they're all typical symptoms and nothing dangerous is going on, and it should go away within 30 minutes after taking pain reliever. You can drive as long as you aren't in any pain that could be distracting, but _not_ in the morning," the doctor elaborated.

Auggie nodded, taking it all in and putting his arm around Annie's waist.

"Other than that, all I can say is that I recommend you take a bit of time off of work, _both_ of you. For Annie I _strongly_ recommend it. And that's about it," he finished up.

"Thank you, Doctor," Annie said, taking the clipboard from him and signing a few papers.

After that, they were able to leave. Annie led Auggie to the passenger's seat and then she climbed into the driver's seat. She put her key in the ignition but didn't start it, and leaned her head into the seat.

"Be careful. You don't need any more head trauma," Auggie joked.

Annie didn't laugh, and he noticed it. "Lighten up. We've been through worse. You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…Are you?" she said.

"Yeah. I'm not hurt like you are," he replied.

Annie stayed silent. She wasn't going to object, she was aware that she had an obnoxiously painful concussion.

"Can we…talk?" Auggie asked.

She didn't answer again.

"Or not talk?" he continued. After another moment of awkward silence, he spoke again. "We can just…not do anything. But I want to stay with you right now."

"You want to talk? Let's talk. Why do you really want to be with me right now?"

Annie watched his eyebrows furrow.

"Is that a trick question?"

Her answer was silence.

"I want to stay with you because I…want to stay with you…?" he said.

"That's not an answer," she said, trying to keep her tone nice and gentle, although it wasn't coming out that way.

Auggie was silent for a long minute. "You want a real answer? It's going to scare you to death," he warned her.

"Spit it out," she said.

"I think I'm in love with you."

His answer was followed by the longest silence of the night.

"Really?" she asked, her voice low.

"No, I would totally say that as a joke."

She pressed her forehead against the steering wheel. "But you're still in love with Parker too. I'm not interested in polygamy," she said sarcastically.

Auggie couldn't help but laugh, even though he was still upset. "Why do you keep bringing Parker into this? Of course I'm not still in love with her. When I knelt down to propose, I started thinking about you, and then I stopped. I never proposed, Annie. What has you so hung up about her?"

She started beating her forehead against the steering wheel again.

Auggie grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. "Stop doing that. I was serious about the head trauma thing."

Annie pulled her head back from the wheel. "You really never proposed? Or did she stop you? Parker told me that-"

"Wait, Parker talked to you? When?" he interrogated, grabbing her arm.

"After you guys broke up. She said that you were really upset and you told her you'd never love anybody else, and she said she felt bad for you because you couldn't get over her," Annie said, finally starting to have doubts about what Parker had told her. "That's why I pulled back when you came onto me…I didn't want to be a settlement. I told you that," she said.

Auggie kept wiping his forehead with his hand, breathing heavily. "Oh my God. She said that?"

"Yeah, why? Please tell me she was lying. Tell me it was a lie, Auggie," Annie said, leaning towards him and putting her hands on his neck, her eyes watering slightly.

"It was a lie. It was a horrible, life-ruining, desperate, ridiculous, bitchy, stupid, annoying, _ANGERING_-"

"Calm down," Annie said, pulling him to her. "I get it."

"I don't think you do," he said, with a minute of silence following. "I thought you pulled away because you would never consider me," he said, getting quiet again. "Would you consider me?" he said, almost whispering.

Annie chuckled and put her hands on his neck. She pulled his head to hers and kissed him gently, carefully, but confidently. She kissed him confidently because she knew he was telling the truth, and this was the start of something really, _really_ nice.

He pushed her hair out of the way and kept his hand by her ear, continuing to kiss her. He couldn't help but think that it felt _right_. It felt the way kissing should feel, it felt like something he could do all day rather than just a chore to show his emotion, the way it had been with many past girlfriends.

Finally Annie pulled back, but kept her arms around him. "I'm so stupid," she commented.

He laughed and she started to also, even though he protested. "You're not stupid. But I'm still trying to figure out why you couldn't tell that it was a lie-"

"Because I'm stupid," she interrupted.

"No…You didn't let me finish," he said. "I don't understand why you couldn't tell it was a lie because you know me so well. You _know_ I'd never be that upset about Parker that I couldn't move on. I mean, being upset? Sure, but being unable to move on from her? No way."

Annie took it in. "I guess I just…didn't want to get my hopes up," she replied.

Auggie laughed. "So you had hopes about me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Annie chuckled and slapped him playfully on the arm. "Shut up," she said, laughing. "And let's please go talk to Parker," she added.

Auggie nodded. "I am…very much in agreement to that idea. But I think you've forgotten where she lives."

"Call her?" she suggested.

"If she answers."

* * *

**AN: So like I said, I don't think this is the last chapter...but honestly if I get writer's block like I did for this past chapter, I may just end it here. I mean, everybody's happy, right? Review please!**


End file.
